Keisuke Jin
} - KR Spirit= } - }} |name = Keisuke Jin |gender = Male |series = Kamen Rider X |motif = X Giant Water Bug Marine Diver |type = Protagonist Hero |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = X-X-X-Rider is Born!! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 35 (X) 2 (Stronger) 6 (Skyrider) 1 (ZX) 7 (Black RX) 11 (Movies) |label = X-Rider |label2 = Kamen Rider X |image2 = X.png |casts = Ryo Hayami (original series) Kenichi Suzumura (Voice in All Rider vs. Dai-Shocker) Isshin Chiba (Voice in Movie War Mega Max) Kazuki Shimizu (Voice in Super Hero Taisen)}} is , the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the 1974 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider X. His design was based on the Belostomatidae or "Giant water bug", and the letter X. He is also known as and is the fifth Rider after Riderman. Personality Originally a normal man who, while argued with his father from time to time, did love and respect him to the point where he was called out for it by his (at the time) girlfriend. His life was turned upside down however, when he suffered horrible injuries and was altered into a Kaizorg. At first, Keisuke was horribly distraught by his cyborg body (like his predecessors) as well as (seemingly) being betrayed by his former girlfriend and suffered greatly. He suffered even more when the machine which held his father's personality and memories self destructed (when it realized that Keisuke had become too dependent to it) thus leaving Keisuke alone to fight his father's murderers. Despite all these very unfortunate incidents, Keisuke fought G.O.D to protect humanity showing how much character he has. As things eventually got better, Keisuke slowly regained his former cheerfulness, while facing more hardships in his life which made him stronger. He also decided to trust his former girlfriend when convinced by her sister Kiriko and was mournful when they died. Although told by Kiriko to lose his feelings and become the X-Rider, Keisuke didn't lose his humanity and kept the feelings and emotions he felt. It was because of these feelings that Keisuke didn't lose hope as he tried to save people from suffering like he did. History .]] Keisuke was the son of Robotics scientist Keitarō Jin who was devising the technology for undersea exploration. However, Keisuke and his father were attacked by Neptune of the G.O.D. organization which wanted the technology for their use. As a result, Keisuke suffered mortal injuries inflicted from the ordeal with his father forced to perform surgery on his son with what little of his inventions to make his son into a to save his life before he succumbed to his own injuries. Driven to avenge his father's death and save the world, Keisuke battled G.O.D. Some time later, X was captured and had his energy absorbed by G.O.D.'s villain monster Spider-Napoleon. At the last moment, V3 appeared and challenged him to a battle, only to disappear, escaping with X. Keisuke Jin's life was in danger, and his power wasn't enough to face his opponent, to help the fellow Rider, V3 decided to give him the , which could greatly power up X. However, V3 needed to transfer a large amount of his blood to him in the process, weakening himself. Spider-Napoleon soon attacked again, forcing V3 into action before he had recovered. V3 managed to rescue his hostages, but was overwhelmed by Spider-Napoleon and the rebuilt Mach Achilles and Salamander-Gong. He was rescued by the powered up X, who finished off Spider-Napoleon, while V3, even weakened, beat Mach Achilles and Salamander-Gong together. After being further assisted by his predecessors, Keisuke eventually managed to defeat G.O.D and saved the day. Stronger .]] A few years after the destruction of G.O.D, Keisuke returns from Spain fighting against Armored Knight in Japan alongside Kamen Rider Amazon after Armored Knight one sword disappears when he throws his Ridol Stick and he manages to escapes, they shake hands together before helping Stronger defeat both Armored Knight and Commander Jishaku. He and Amazon later rescue both V3 and Riderman and they soon meet Stronger again, who had been joined by Rider 1 and Rider 2 in their absence. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, marched against the Delza Army, who had captured Tachibana Tobei. Finally, Stronger finishes off Marshal Machine. They meet Tachibana, but soon a new voice welcomes then, Delza Army's Great Leader's. The Great Leader reveals that he had been behind the Delza Army, Government of Darkness and other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders. He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, they combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, however, they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing everything they've gone through so far. Skyrider ''.]] The evil organization Neo-Shocker moved ahead with its plans of global genocide. Keisuke Jin, Kamen Rider X, alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders fought around the world against it, leaving Japan's protecting to the new Kamen Rider, Hiroshi Tsukuba, Skyrider. Super-1 Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1, fought against the Dogma Kingdom to stop them from awakening an ancient weapon. However, in his way stood the Dogma Revenge Corps, troops of rebuilt cyborgs from Dogma Kingdom and Neo-Shocker. When he seemed overwhelmed by his enemies, Rider 1 suddenly reappeared, followed by the other 8 previous Riders, all alive. V3 tells Super-1 to leave that battle in their hands, and soon they fight against Dogma's troops to open way for Super-1. V3 briefly faces Dogma Fighters, Gyosutoma, ArigiThunder. Fighting alongside Riderman, V3 finishes off Zombieda with a throw while his partner does the same to Ganigannii. V3, Riderman and X go on to use a triple '''Revolving Kick' to finish off, respectively, Kamagirigan, Snakecobran and ArigiThunder. Thanks to the help of the Riders, Super-1 reaches Dogma's troops on time and stops them. After the battle, the Riders show themselves to Super-1 and his friends, and promise to fight for humanity's future together. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan fail due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. Black RX .]] Kamen Rider X, alongside the other Ten veteran Kamen Riders, fought against secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona in the United States, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which fought against each other. Group 1: Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. During the training, V3 and Riderman often could be seen fighting together. After Crisis made a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally left to the final battle. After Crisis' war declaration, they immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Gran Zairus is about to finish him off, the 10 Riders finally arrive, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. X-Rider and the others introduce themselves to Kotaro Minami, Black RX. Bosgun finds them, and proposes a duel against Black RX, however, Kotaro's friend, Kyoko Matoba, V3, Skyrider and Super-1 soon notice Chaps hiding around the area to prepare an ambush, finishing them off. Following Rider 1's words, Kotaro decides to face Bosgun in a fair match while the other Riders watch, and finishes him off. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kotaro leaves to fight him again, and, after some hesitation, X-Rider and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000ºC, and easily knocks out X-Rider and the other Riders. In the end, Black RX takes the battle and manages to destroy Gran Zairus, forcing it to self-destruct, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, X-Rider and the other Riders helped evacuate the city's population and started to plan defensive measures for the next battles. However, soon the 10 Riders saw themselves facing Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. V3 faced the Harmful Imp and Ant Runt alongside Rider 1, successfully counter attacking, and later defeated Erigitron by himself, but they soon recovered from their attacks with no damage. When the battle seemed hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, revealed that the monsters wouldn't die as long as she kept a set of golden feathers with her, but Black RX returned, alive, stealing the feathers, stopping and destroying the monsters by himself. After Black RX returned, the 10 Riders decided to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protected his friends. Like usual, V3 and Riderman left together. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara, who had helped Kotaro in the past, while taking their children as hostages. However, Kamen Rider Amazon saves the children and is quickly followed by V3, Riderman and X. V3 orders Amazon and X to take the children to Kotaro, while V3 himself and Riderman face Jark Midler. However, there's an overwhelming difference in power between them, and V3 can't even damage him. Some time later, V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near a combat zone where Kotaro was helping. In a fair duel, Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement. The Emperor Crisis calls Kotaro for a personal meeting. However, X-Rider and the others decide to follow him too. The emperor offers Kotaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces, however, after Kotaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kotaro. X-Rider and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps troops, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders managed to survive the attack and meet RX after the battle was over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker In ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, X-Rider competes against Kuuga in the tournament to decide the strongest Rider. He joins all the Riders in the final battle agaisnt Dai-Shocker. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including X-Rider, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, X-Rider and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Movie War Mega Max A meteor shower hit various points of Earth, bringing with it time anomalies, monsters and the interest of the shadowy organization Foundation X. Kamen Rider X and Amazon head to a meteor landing site in the South America, where they find a large army of Stardust Ninja Dustard, fighting against them alongside Amazon. Afterwards, X and Amazon gathered with the other Seven Legendary Riders in Japan and infiltrated a Foundation X secret airport to stop Lem Kannagi, who was leading a plan to control energy sources around the globe and also their operation regarding the meteors. However, they're all taken by a trap and X is sealed in a Core Medal. Later, Kamen Rider Fourze finds the seven sealed Riders, and with Kamen Rider OOO's help, releases all of them at once. V3 warns them that Kannagi will receive a full charge of cosmic energy if he reaches space, which would make him invincible according to Riderman, and he needs to be stopped now. Meanwhile copies of the Greeeds and Sonozaki Family Dopants approach the group, standing in their way. The Seven Riders stay behind facing them, while Fourze and OOO head to stop Lem Kannagi. X fights against a copy Uva and finished him off with his X Kick. Meanwhile, OOO and Fourze managed to stop Lem Kannagi in space. Afterwards, in a scene added to the movie's Director's Cut, the young Riders, and also another Rider from the future, Aqua, gave goodbye to each other and to the veterans, everyone parting ways afterwards. Super Hero Taisen X was among the Riders that face the Super Sentai team after Decade and Gokai Red issued each other factions as threats. However, this was all a plan made by their factions' adversaries in a Big Machine plan until Decade and Gokai Red reveal their turncoats and releasing defeated Riders and Sentai from a dimensional rift. Super Hero Taisen Z , X, and V3 as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] X was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, X appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Super Hero Taisen Otsu .]] ''to be added Kamen Rider Taisen Keisuke reappears in this movie as a doctor that takes care of others. He looks after a girl named Mari while her father is away. He treats a criminal at a restaraunt while he was holding Mari hostage. Noticing him was Takumi Inui who followed him to his clinic and helped treat a patient. Keisuke hears Takumi's past grief, telling him he'll have to figure out how to deal with it while telling him to look out towards the ocean. The next day, Keisuke fights Takumi as X after knowing he is one of the Heisei Riders, Kamen Rider Faiz during an attack by the Badan Empire. He calls Takumi weak after he defeats him. At the climax, X is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He and Faiz face-off, taking each other out at the same time and transforming into Lockseeds. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. Before long, his attack and Haruto's are intercepted by a confused Takumi as he wants to revive the deceased Masato. He and Haruto convince Takumi to never be influenced by a desire to resurrect the dead as life is only once. In the conclusion, he fights Takumi again, only to be stopped by the surrender of Takeshi. When shaking hands to call a truce, he advises Takumi to see the ocean whenever his heart is troubled. A.R. World X-Rider.]] This X-Rider is an alternate version of Keisuke Jin, existing in the World of X-Rider, the A.R. World where Apollo Geist and King Dark of Dai-Shocker, the leaders of the Government of Darkness, come from. Not much is known about this X-Rider. It is known that, much like the original, X-Rider killed his world's Apollo Geist. Though he was revived by the Government of Darkness, he required the use of his Perfecter to take the life force out of people to augment his own. This version of X-Rider is briefly seen fighting Apollo Geist in a flashback in episode 26 in Kamen Rider Decade, though Decade is not seen meeting him as the World of X-Rider was not shown to be visited by the Hikari Studio during the Kamen Rider Decade TV series, but they could have visited it off-screen after the conclusion of the Rider War and the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. Indeed they have the opportunity to do so as the Hikari Studio is left free to travel the A.R. Worlds as of the end of Movie War 2010. Kamen Rider SD X': One of the alumni Riders. He was originally built for aquatic combat, and carries a multipurpose weapon called Ridol. He is fairly in the background for the animated short. He is on the same squad as V3 and Super-1. He rides in a modified version of the Cruiser motorcycle. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: The Bike Race X appears riding the Cruiser in ''Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. All Kamen Rider Generation Keisuke as X is an unlockable character in both installments. Abilities From a young age, Keisuke was trained in karate, judo and kendo by his father. As an adult, Keisuke still retains his skills which he improved throughout his series. He is also a great swimmer (which foreshadows his transformation into X) which was later shown throughout the series. As Kamen Rider X, Keisuke has shown great fencing, roping, staff and long poling skills with his Ridol. His greatest advantage is however, underwater. Since his body was recreated for deep sea underwater travel, he can not only breathe underwater, but also withstand an incredible amount of water pressure. He is also a pro at bike racing, and was even stated by Tachibana to have enough potential to surpass his predecessors with enough practice. X-Rider For the first 27 episodes (and later in Kamen Rider Taisen), Keisuke's used the phrase and jumps into the air with his bodysuit manifesting as he removes the "Redizer" & "Perfecter" from the sides of his belt to form his helmet and then snap up the faceplate to complete the transformation. From 28 onward, Keisuke uses the phrase to transform while making a "X" sign with his arms after V3 gives him , which greatly powered up X. As Kamen Rider X, his power apparently comes from solar and wind energy. As a Kaizorg, Keisuke is a master of undersea combat. His exoskeleton is made of a special super alloy called Special Structure that allows him to survive and move freely in the heavy pressure of ten thousand meters below sea level along with an artificial lung to breathe underwater. Later on in the series Keisuke gets an upgrade which boosted his power three times fold meaning he can at least survive and move freely in thirty thousand meters below sea level. Techniques * * * : Second Trademark Finisher :: Used to Defeat Faiz in the Second Time & Destroy Badan's Spaceship * : Trademark rider kick. *:Used to destroy Neptune *:Used to destroy Pannic *:Used to destroy Hercules *:Used to destroy Cyclops *:Used to destroy Icarus, throwing him away into the sunrise. *:Used to destroy Atlas *:Used on Mach Achilles, but was blocked by the kaijin *:Used to destroy Prometheus *:Used to destroy Revived Apollo Geist *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Spider-Napoleon *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Chameleon-Phantom *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Leech Dracula *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Ant Capone *:Used to destroy Badan Empire cyborg Taka-Roid * *:Used to destroy Mach Achilles * * *:Used to destroy Apollo Geist * * * *:Used to destory a G.O.D. Warfare Agents * * * * *:Used to destroy one of Hydra snakes * * : X grabs the monster, forms a wheel with it, hurling them into the air, and finally kicking them into the ground. *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Spider-Napoleon *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Chameleon-Phantom *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Leech Dracula *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Ant Capone *Rider Kick; A standard Rider kick used in Skyrider . * * Rider Synchro: An attack Keisuke can use if assisted by multiple other Riders. * *:Used alongside Kamen Rider 1 and 2's Rider Kicks as wth help from Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman to destroy Franken Bat. Equipment Ridol The is X-Rider's transformation belt and main weapon, kept in his belt until it's needed. The Ridol is a multipurpose weapon with four buttons that each activate a mode. * : Accessed when X-Rider presses the "H" button on the Ridol. X-Rider can use it like a fencing sword. * : Accessed when X-Rider presses the "S" button on the Ridol. X-Rider's main weapon. * : Accessed when X-Rider presses the "R" button on the Ridol. * : Accessed when X-Rider presses the "L" button on the Ridol. Ridol.jpg|Ridol Ridol Whip.png|Ridol Whip Ridol Stick.jpg|Ridol Stick Ridol Rope.jpg|Ridol Rope Longpole.jpg|Longpole Cruiser The is X-Rider's motorcycle, able to travel land, sea, and air. X-Rider can use the Cruiser to execute the / combo to take out his opponents. Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider X. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider X, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into X-Rider. - O Medal= : A Core Medal bearing the mark of Kamen Rider X. The X Medal appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. X, along with Amazon and Stronger, were turned into Medals (while Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, and Riderman were turned into Astroswitches) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when OOO inserted the Medals into the OOO Driver and performed a Scanning Charge. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Riderman. It is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, where it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his right leg, which has an extending Ridol-like part to enhance kicking damage. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider X is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon X-Rider. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider X, created when X was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Ridol while the lid backside image depicts the Ridol Stick. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Bravo and Knuckle in the toyline. *Transformation: X Arms: Mr. Kaizorg! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Keisuke Jin was portrayed by . As an child, he was portrayed by an unidentified actor. Hayami reprised his role in Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider (Skyrider). As Kamen Rider X, his suit actors were Testsuya Nakayahi and Kazuo Niibori. Despite Kamen Rider X going on to make later minor appearances, Ryo Hayami had yet to reprise his role again until the film Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai where he finally got a chance to play his character again. In 2009, he complained that Toei did not inform him of the All Riders vs Dai-Shocker film, saying that he would be willing to return. *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, he was voiced by (Ryutaros in Kamen Rider Den-O). was his suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, he was voiced by . *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, he was voiced by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) actor . Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider X, Keisuke Jin (Kamen Rider X) is labeled and . Notes *His design was based on the Belostomatidae or "Giant water bug". *X-Rider is the second Rider to use a weapon as the first is Kamen Rider 1. **However, he is the first to have a personal weapon as Rider 1 only uses weapons such as rods or cutlass blades which were swiped from a Shocker Combatman. *Keisuke Jin is the first Rider to be depicted in a childhood flashback. * Despite seemingly becoming X through a hastened procedure by his wounded father (that used what little inventions he had at the time), Keisuke is still arguably stronger than most of his successors since he can withstand a great level of water pressure showcasing his durability. * Since Keisuke can not only breathe underwater but also move freely in thirty thousand meters below sea level, he is probably one of, if not the most fastest swimmer out of all the Kamen Riders. *While Keisuke used the "Dai Henshin" transformation when he returned in Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider (Skyrider), this is ignored by Kamen Rider Taisen where he performs the original "Set Up" again. * This is explainable by that fact that Kamen Rider Taisen had multiple errors (that and the Keisuke that appeared in the movie likely being an A.R version of the original) and plot holes. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Spirits Riders Category:Heroes Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa Category:X Riders